Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 April 2017
10:17 You? 10:23 hello 10:25 You wanted to talk? 10:28 Hello Freezy 10:29 Hi 10:29 Brb 10:40 Hey 10:41 Hello? 10:42 I'll wait for a few minutes 10:43 Gtg 10:52 Hello 10:52 ah 10:52 Ello 10:53 Just here to submit some logs 10:53 k 10:53 hey y'all 10:54 Hi 10:55 hoi 10:55 ah 10:55 *when you have not the slightest idea of what to talk about* 10:55 *again* 10:55 Perhaps it is time to make tina.g.sherwin admin. 10:56 Do you want this, Tina G. Sherwin? 10:56 Sure, I think I am up for it. I'm constantly active and I have been here for nearly two years 10:56 Ok 10:56 contagulation 10:57 And so, let the inauguration begin 10:57 1 sec 10:57 Conjaculation 10:57 ;) 10:57 conjabongobation 10:57 repeat after me 10:57 After me 10:57 "I Tina G. Sherwin do solemnly swear" 10:57 I Tina G. Sherwin do solemnly swear 10:57 "That I will failthfully execute the office of admin on fnaf fanon" 10:58 That I will failthfully execute the office of admin on fnaf fanon 10:58 alright 10:58 "And also I pledge to sacrifice my soul to become the Mechanical Tina, a superior creature to my filthy fleshy form" 10:59 im gonna kick you, then you are gonna come back 10:59 I'll do it 10:59 fine 10:59 theres an inauguration? 10:59 do it 10:59 no there isnt 10:59 We were just in chat at the same time 10:59 so why not. 10:59 yih 10:59 Done 10:59 that prank freezy pulled on Fazbear was legit 11:00 wha 11:00 I wish he got it at first 11:00 Ah 11:00 it is done 11:00 contaurgalonation 11:01 Conauguration 11:01 congratuassadjksak;djsiions 11:01 Conturatatamationcremonanimatation 11:01 Congratulation is a good guy 11:01 college educated 11:01 advocate of canine righhts 11:02 Conturatalatorytamationcremondramaalertnationanimatation 11:02 h 11:02 Contrologronoflamationtronolinimacontripitation 11:02 tina just got admin 11:02 hoi 11:06 Or just yellow with no bold 11:06 bold white 11:06 rainbow gay 11:06 I thought it stood the same 11:06 I'm back 11:06 ok 11:06 my god has resurrected me 11:06 Now I have to remake the Custom Night thing 11:06 xd 11:07 Zomboss, did you have anything to say to me 11:07 Legalize hentai 11:07 oh yes... 11:07 go in pm, because reasons 11:07 I am making real flags now with a vector software 11:07 gotchu fam 11:07 The final flag was literally made in ms paint 11:07 Now I am making real flags 11:08 And learning how to use a vector software, to make crisp hd flags 11:08 What is the PM and can I join? 11:08 That can be upscaled as mucha as you want 11:08 You have to be invited 11:08 I know I'm a BCrat god such an admin 11:09 So the final solution is going along well 11:09 We may not have to switch 11:09 *insert yay here* 11:09 Soon I can officially retire 11:09 No 11:09 And then stay in UTRP 11:10 definitely not 11:10 no? 11:10 thwyre gay 11:10 sjws 11:10 Nah 11:10 Only Geshtro, and he is a cool guy 11:10 UTRP is a nice guy 11:10 Ja 11:10 College educated 11:10 Advoxate for skeleton rights 11:10 Ah 11:11 I'm linking Krank to the chat 11:11 ;) 11:11 Jk don't do that I don't want another tf2 lemon 11:11 The Final Solution is gonna become a dank meme 11:11 Mark my words 11:12 Tf2 lemon? 11:12 Krank sent me one by accident 11:12 Well, the solution is named after the h 11:12 Ah 11:12 It has been cleared. 11:12 the final solution is named after the holocaust 11:13 Aka the final solution to the Jewish question 11:13 Nah 11:13 See 11:13 Freezy is just joking around 11:13 I warned you 11:13 Right freezy :0 11:13 :) 11:13 Right? Razon? 11:14 Just a joke heheheheh 11:14 yeah 11:14 Just a coincidence 11:14 Is freak triggered 11:15 Probably 11:15 Nah 11:15 I didn't make the final solution blame ferry 11:16 What is the final solution? 11:16 I don't know why freezy is talking about nazism imo 11:16 right freezy :0 11:16 :) 11:16 Ehehehe 11:16 * Downtown Freezy ran! 11:17 See? He's laughing 11:17 It's just the name for the plan to mass delete pages 11:17 Thats why lots of staff were hired 11:17 And also kill J- 11:17 uh 11:17 Freezy likes to joke around 11:17 Like how he trolled freak 11:17 * Downtown Freezy ran! 11:19 si 11:19 Tina have you seen Rick And Morty s3 e1? 11:21 Oh 11:23 Monsieur Ferry, aimez-vous la France? Je suis français et grec et je suis très en contact avec mon héritage. 11:23 Gtg 2017 04 10